


Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

by xvivon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Adult Jonathan Samuel Kent, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Colin has not so perfect timing, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian is a barista, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jon is a tired college student, M/M, No Smut, adorable Damian Wayne, no beta we die like jason todd, pinning, supersons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvivon/pseuds/xvivon
Summary: Damian is a barista working at a small café. Jon is a tired college student with an obvious crush on his favorite barista. Colin has bad timing, Jon has cold feet, and Damian is emotionally constipated.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	1. Damian Get Your Feelings in Order

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so, I’m a multishipper. And I’m writing a Damijon Coffeeshop AU because I didn’t see many of any at all. So please enjoy my fluffy latte.
> 
> Music recommendation while reading - Any version of Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Damian is confused about anything and everything having to do with emotions.

Today was uneventful. Only a few regulars came to collect their morning coffee, just to get them through the work day.

Damian, was pleased by this. Slow days made for less people. And, being alone was his forte.

He preferred to keep his interactions with customers to the minimum. Take the order, make the coffee, hand it over, collect the money. It was simple enough, and most patrons appreciated the lack of conversation.

Except for one. The man, everyday, would order a caramel latte and a cookie. Damian was surprised the mans teeth hadn’t rotted away from his sugar-intake. And, he always made an effort to communicate with Damian.

Whether it was a ‘How is your day going?’ or ‘What’s your favorite coffee?’ He always had something to say.

Speak of the devil, here he is now. The mans name is Jon, he looked to be about nineteen. So, maybe three years younger than Damian. He had the type of smile that could illuminate a room and even if Damian would never admit this to anyone, he was the highlight of his work day.

“Hey there!” Awoke Damian from his thoughts. “Could I have, hmm. What should I...” The man trailed off. “Your caramel latte will be ready in a moment.” Damian announced. “Oh yeah, thanks” Jon laughed.

As Damian was preparing his drink, Jon continued making conversation. “- and it was the best apple pie I’ve ever had. Like, wow.” Why couldn’t Damian concentrate today? He had missed the entire first bit of the mans story. “You okay there?” Jon questioned. “Um, yes. I perfectly fine.” Damian stuttered, still trying to maintain a stoic expression.

Jon only smiled, his soft smile, that was so sweet. The one that made Damian want to smile. It was so-

_Just make the coffee Damian._

He could feel Jon’s bright blue eyes staring into his own. ~~God, they were like _diamonds_.~~ Why were they looking at him. What made him deserve that?

It was about twenty minutes until the cafe closed. Jon had a habit of coming at night. Why he thought it was a good idea for caffeine at nine in the evening, Damian didn’t know.

The only employees working at the moment we’re Damian and his friend Colin. And, what made Damian a bit nervous, was Colin had the tendency to interrupting his and Jon’s conversations. _Though, he claimed it was always an accident._

“So, how’s your day going?” Jon inquired. “Hn,” Damian grunted. “Fine.” Jon’s smile only seemed to widen. “Well mines going great, thanks for asking.” Damian’s face turned a shade darker.

“That’ll be $4.75.”

“Thanks, here.” Jon placed the payment in Damian’s hand. And Damian refused to acknowledge how his heart skipped a beat. Chose to ignore the tingling sensation that passed down his spine.

Jon could make anyone’s knees weak, Damian’s included.

Jon sipped on his latte, talking about trivial topics. Such as _‘What’s your go to order from Bat Burger?’_ Damian payed half a mind to the man’s rambling.

“So,” Jon started. “I was wondering if...” What is the man trying to say? “Maybe you would like to-”

“Damian, start locking up!” A yell was heard from the back room. _It was Colin._

“I will, I will.” He responded, looking back to Jon.

“Um, ya know what, I have to go, see you soon. Bye!” Jon babbled before leaving the cafe.

“Oh, okay. Goodbye.”


	2. In Which Jon’s Inner Monologue Berates Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the same events only told through the eyes of Jon, kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so this spins the same thing but told from Jon’s perspective. Enjoy!

Jon walked into his favorite cafe, the rich smell of coffee and desserts filling the air. He saw his favorite barista at the counter, and smiled. While Damian was a bit reserved, Jon always enjoyed the talks they had. And, he's pretty sure Damian likes them too.

It was a Thursday evening, and Jon needed a boost for all his university homework. This occurs maybe one, two, six times a week. His usual order was a caramel latte.

He looked around and, to his surprise, no one but Damian seemed to be there. Then again, Damian’s friend, what’s his name. Oh, Colin. Colin always seemed to be lurking around in the back.

As he got closer Damian looked up at him. Damian’s emerald eyes gleaming in a way he’s only seen on them.

“Hey there!” He started. Damian was surprised at the hello because it seemed to spook him a bit. _He’s so cute._

Oh yeah, he needs to order. “Could I have, hmm. What should I...” Damian finished the thought for him. “Your caramel latte will be ready in a moment.” Damian said. “Oh yeah, thanks” He laughed.

He watched as the older man prepared his coffee. Jon had something important to say today though. _Today’s the day I ask him._

Jon instead, settled to tell Damian a story about Ma Kent’s apple pie. Damian seemed to be zoning out through most of it though

“You okay there?” He asked. “Um, yes. I perfectly fine.” Damian stuttered. _Awwww._

That made Jon smile, as every word that came out of Damian’s mouth did. Whenever Damian spoke, there was a feeling that Jon couldn’t shake off. A warm feeling that placed itself in Jon’s stomach. The good kind.

He settled for staring at Damian. Watching him prepare his order. Jon knew if he was going to ask him out, he would have to do it soon. They had been dancing around each other for too long. And, Damian would _never_ make the first move.

The place was probably going to close soon, so he had to act fast. But, he couldn’t just ask straight out right?

“So, how’s your day going?” He mentally slapped himself. How’s your day going? More like how basic of a question is that.

“Hn, fine.” Damian responded. Okay so they are both did a bad job with that question. That’s good, right?

“That’ll be $4.75.”

Okay he has to ask, right after he thanks Damian. “Thanks, here.” He put the money in Damian’s hand. Grazing his palm.

Okay, it’s go time. Now he just has to ask Damian the question that’s been bugging him all night. The one that he’s been waiting to ask for about two months now.

He took a sip of his latte and stared at Damian. _Wow._ He could do this all night. Maybe he should forget about his homework, and just gaze at Damian. _He would much rather do that._

“So...what do you like to get when you go to Bat Burger?” Seriously, Bat Burger? That’s what he asked. Not something of meaning. Just Bat Burger menu items. Great job Jon, great job. Luckily Damian didn’t seem bothered by the stupid question. Actually he didn’t really seem to be paying attention at all.

Damian had been zoning out the entire night, is he okay?

Okay what about another topic? “Do you like school?” Great now he sounds like a middle-aged father.

After a while of contemplation and silly questions, he worked up the courage to ask out Damian.

“So, I was wondering if...” A pause “Maybe you would like to-”

“Damian, start locking up!” Some person, probably by the name of Colin, yelled.

“I will, I will.” He responded, looking back to Jon.

That was when Jon started to once again question if he should do this. Like what if Damian says no? What if he’s dating somebody already? What if he’s not into guys?

“Um, ya know what, I have to go, see you soon. Bye!” He babbled before leaving the cafe. 

Damian was probably so confused. What if he just messed up what little friendship they had. Why couldn’t he just ask. It’s not that hard. _‘Hey, do you want to go out with me?’_ Or _‘Would you like to see a movie with me this Saturday?’_

Why didn’t he say that? What was stopping him?

“Oh, okay. Goodbye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Longest and first two chapter fic! Which as I’ve said in the past, hard for me and my short attention span to do. Hope you enjoyed! Please stay safe and go drink some water.
> 
> Hope you have a grate morning/afternoon/night Bbbyyyyeeeeeee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed reading this. If anyone reads this. I mean if you see this message at the bottom you probably read it. This is purely self-indulgent. Once again please please PLEASE stay safe during this pandemic. And don’t forget to drink some water.
> 
> Have a great morning/afternoon/night Bbyyyyeeeeeeeeee
> 
> Go bother me on Tumblr - [xvivon](https://xvivon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
